This invention relates generally to reversing transmissions. More particularly, the invention relates to a reversing transmission of a type suited for applications such as the driving of a traverse shaft of a lapper.
The reversing transmission of the invention is an improvement over the prior art devices of the indicated type in several respects. Firstly, the design is such that smooth reversals can be achieved by reason of the use of pneumatically actuated clutches wherein controlled acceleration and deceleration rates are possible. Secondly, the simple pneumatic design requires no adjustment and only an initial setting of the air pressure. Thirdly, the design can control a lapper so as to maintain constant lap widths since no warm up periods are necessary as is the case with many prior art devices that use oil baths.
Briefly stated, the reversing transmission of the invention is comprised of a rotating input shaft, an output shaft rotatable in either direction about its axis, first and second rotating clutch means, means operatively connected between the input shaft and the first and second clutch means for causing rotation of an input drive member thereof, first drive means responsive to engagement of said first clutch means to cause rotation of said output shaft in one direction, second drive means responsive to engagement of said second clutch means to cause rotation of said output shaft in the other direction, and control means responsive to a first operating condition for causing engagement of the first clutch means and disengagement of the second clutch means and responsive to a second operating condition for causing engagement of the second clutch means and disengagement of the first clutch means.